DBZ Kindergarten Style!
by Squeaks-sama
Summary: [CANCELED STORY] It's Goku's first day of Kindergarten and there's alot of strange things in this kindergarten environment. Funny to the extreme! A lot of LOLs! R&R!
1. Chapter 1: Donut Escape

Disclaimer: I don't own DB, DBZ, or DBZ so please don't sue. Or I will hate you forever.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sanosuke's-Gurly: Here's my first fan fiction. Hope you like it!  
  
Jezika: And no BAD reviews! Because I helped her a LITTLE and edited it with her!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
DBZ - Kindergarten Style!  
  
Chapter One: Donut Escape  
  
By: Sanosuke's-Gurly  
  
It was Goku's first, big day of kindergarten.  
  
He imagined to himself that he would make friends with everyone in school. He imagined he'd be popular just the second he arrives. In his mind he pictured himself with everybody around him trying to shake his hand. And at lunchtime he'd have everybody offering him lots and lots of food. (YEAH!)  
  
Just when his fantasy was getting to the good part, his father, Bardock, called to him from his new red BMW.  
  
"See ya son," Bardock said as he drove off on the road to take Goku's older brother, Raditz, to his first day in first grade, leaving Goku by himself.  
  
Goku took a deep breath and went into the building, wearing a red shirt and black shorts. On the way he got lost trying to find where his classroom is, but the principal, whose name was Yajirobe, showed him to his right classroom. The man was short and fat with long black messy hair. In his hand he was holding a large gigantic chocolate donut that made Goku drooled like a dog. (Kitty-HamHam68: Makes me drool too!)  
  
"Well, you go that way and then that way and turn left that way and then right that way and then that way and turn that way." Yajirobe explained.  
  
While he was pointing the directions to Goku's classroom, Goku took Yajirobe's donut and replaced it with a dog's chew toy that looked like a donut.  
  
"Thanks you very much sir," Goku said as he ran away with his principal's donut without Principal Yajirobe knowing.  
  
"Yeah, yeah." After that comment, he took a big bite out of his so call "donut." "Hmmm. It's getting very salty and chewy. And it smells like a dog's saliva. Oh well maybe it's just my saliva smell. I need to go brush my teeth then." With that, he walked away not knowing that he was eating a dog's chew toy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sanosuke's-Gurly: If I get at least 5 reviews then I'll put Chapter 2. And it'll be funnier than you'll imagine! Oh yeah it'll be much, much more longer too, or my editor won't let me post it!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. Chapter 2: The Fight

Disclaimer: I do not own DB, DBZ, and DBGT so please don't sue.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sanosuke's-Gurly: Hi. I'm glad with the ones that gave me reviews and not so great with the ones that didn't give me any. Anyways, here's more DBZ Kindergarten Style!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
DBZ - Kindergarten Style!  
  
Chapter Two: The Fight  
  
By: Sanosuke's-Gurly  
  
Though Principal Yajirobe's directions were confusing, Goku manage to get to his classroom before he could be in trouble for tardiness.  
  
As he entered the room 308 his teacher, whose name was Miss. Mai, greeted him.  
  
"Hello. Welcome to kindergarten. Please go to your seat with your name on it."  
  
Goku smiled and walked around to trying to find his desk. He looked and looked but couldn't find his name Goku written anywhere. He kept looking, but then class had begun.  
  
"Alright class. Please sit in your seats."  
  
All of a sudden every little kids ran to his or her seat. Miss. Mai looked around to see if everyone were in their seat. She saw that everyone were in their seat besides Goku.  
  
"Goku, please go to your seat." Commanded Miss. Mai.  
  
"But I can't find my seat."  
  
"Hmmm." Miss Mai then went over to the empty desk near a girl named Chi Chi. "Here's your seat."  
  
"But it says Ku Ku. My name's not Ku Ku. It's Goku."  
  
"Oh well, just take that seat." Miss Mai said getting annoyed with Goku.  
  
Goku did what he was told and sat down. While Miss Mai was talking up in the classroom, the girl named Chi Chi talked to him in a whispery voice.  
  
"Hi there," she said as she blush.  
  
"Hi. My name's Goku." Goku said in returned.  
  
"Goku, what a cute name!" She said as she giggled and blushed some more.  
  
In Goku's mind, he wondered why her face was red and why is she giggling. This must be what girls always act. Girls are so weird. He then looked at her one more time. This time she was hiding her face and was giggling more.  
  
He sat there listening ignoring Chi Chi's giggles until someone punch him on the back. He turned around and saw a kid with black tall spiky hair. The kid was wearing a dark blue muscles shirt with dark blue pants. Then the kid started to talk to him.  
  
"Hey, you there. You're blocking my view. Move out the way or your head won't be connecting to your neck anymore." The kid said grumpily.  
  
Goku thought it was a comment made to greet him or to say that he looked good or something so he replied back.  
  
"Hey, you there. You're blocking my view. Move out the way or your head won't be connecting to your neck anymore." Goku said in a grumpy voice like the kid while repeating the same thing that the kid said.  
  
The kid's face turn bright red and steam sprout from his nostrils. This time he yelled at Goku.  
  
"You nincompoop! Do you think that this is a joke?!" He yelled madly. As he yelled, everybody around them stared at the two. Miss Mai, however, was too busy reading a book called "Korin the Cat".  
  
Goku stared at the kid and thought again that calling someone a nincompoop is a compliment for being very bright so he said a comment back to him.  
  
"Thank you, you are too."  
  
This time the kid didn't say anything back instead he punched Goku in the face. Goku fell to the ground and again thinking that punching someone is a way of saying thank you back.  
  
Everyone was now chanting, "Fight! Fight! Fight!" The chanting was very loud but Miss Mai didn't even know that there was a fight. She was too busy concentrating on reading the book.  
  
Mean while, the whole kindergarten kids were crowding around Goku and the big kid. On one side of the crowd were chanting, "Goku! Goku! Goku!" with Chi Chi leading them. The other side was chanting, "Ve-Ge-Ta! Ve-Ge- Ta! Ve-Ge-Ta!"  
  
In the fight, Goku and Vegeta were fighting with big bruises and big scratches and scars. Hearing the crowds chant Vegeta, Goku had learned his name and decided to uses his name in another compliments. This compliment was once told to Goku so he decided to use to Vegeta.  
  
"Hey Vegeta! You do a pee pee in your bed every night!" Goku said with joy.  
  
At once the kids started to laugh at Vegeta. Vegeta stopped punching Goku and blushed. Vegeta was now very angry. He took one last hard punch at Goku who was lying on the ground smiling showing only a couple teeth because Vegeta knocked some out. Before he could even touch a hair on Goku. A little bald kid walked in front of him.  
  
Vegeta then said with anger, "Move out of the way baldy!"  
  
The baldy kid said in a squeaky voice. "Leave him alone Vegeta. I think heard Bulma flirting with Yamacha."  
  
Vegeta's fist stopped and said, "I'll get you later no brainer." Then he started to run away.  
  
Goku was lying on the floor, but finally found his strength to stand up with the help of the bald kid in front of him. The kid then talked to Goku for the first time.  
  
"Are you alright there? Don't mess with Vegeta, he's a tough guy that can destroy you."  
  
"What? He won't destroy me, I think that we're friends now after all of those compliments we gave each other." Goku said happily.  
  
"What ever. You're a strange kid. Anyway my name's Krillin."  
  
"Hey Krillin? How come you don't have any hair?"  
  
"I'm a monk, that's why."  
  
Goku than turned his face into a confuse face. "You're a monkey?"  
  
"No! I'm a monk not a monkey."  
  
But Goku wasn't listening instead he was looking around Krillin's body, searching for a tail like him.  
  
"That's funny. How come you don't have a monkey tail like I have?"  
  
Krillin gave a sigh and a sweat drop behind his head. "Just shut up and don't talk stupid like that."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~  
  
Sanosuke's-Gurly: I told ya that it'll be longer and funny enough to make you wet your pants like Vegeta at night! Hehehehe! Well that's all for now and if you want a next chapter make a least ten or more reviews. TTFN: Ta ta for now!  
  
Jezika: This took a while.I was almost bored to death waiting for her to finish it! Oh well at least its finish. But the nerve the way she acted to me when I kept predicting correctly what she was going to write next in this chapter! Bah! Some authors!  
  
Sanosuke's-Gurly: Ignore her and concentrate on my comments not her's.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	3. Chapter 3: The Popcorn People

Disclaimer: I do not own DB, DBZ, and DBGT so please don't sue.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sanosuke's-Gurly: Hey you guys. I would like to thank again to all of those that posted all of those reviews for me. If it's not a problem, please tell your friends to read my fanfictions. Thanks! Here's the third chapter. Hope you like it.  
  
Jezika: For the first time, I don't have anything insulting to say!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
DBZ - Kindergarten Style!  
  
Chapter Two: The "PoPcOrN" people  
  
By: Sanosuke's-Gurly  
  
After Goku's fight with Vegeta, it was now art time. The project that Miss Mai assigned them was to pick a group of three and do finger painting. Goku and Krillin picked each other to be a group but they had to have one more person in the group. They search around but no one seem to want to be in the group until one person came up to them.  
  
"Hi Goku. I'm glad you're all right from the fight. I was so worried that's you'd get hurt." It was Chi Chi again and she was still blushing at Goku. "Uhhh, thanks, your name's Chi Chi right." Asked Goku. Chi Chi stood there blushing even more. "Oh, I just love it when you call me Chi Chi." "So what do you want with us?" Krillin asked her. He began to get annoyed with her. "I WAS TALKING TO GOKU, NOT YOU!" She yelled loudly at Krillin. "So anyway, can I be in your group, Goku?" "I guess you can, if it's okay with Krillin." Goku said. After that comment both Goku and Chi Chi turned to look at Krillin waiting for an answer.  
  
"Alright, alright." Krillin said in a grumpy voice.  
  
"Great! I'll go get the paints!" Chi Chi yelled with happiness and she ran off to get the paints.  
  
Goku looked over Krillin's shoulder and saw a girl with blue hair down to her shoulders. She wore a pink tank top and a purple skirt. She was talking to another kid but it was a boy. He had short black hair and was wearing a short sleeve shirt that said, "Chicks Dig Me" and wore blue jeans. The girl was holding his hand whispered something in his ears.  
  
"Hey Krillin, why is that girl over there whispering something in that guy's ear?" Goku asked.  
  
Krillin looked up and said, "Oh, you mean Bulma and Yamacha. They're always like that. It's because they like each other. Every time they do that, Vegeta gets mad since Bulma's his girlfriend."  
  
Bulma and Yamacha started to walk towards.  
  
"Hey, here they come. Let's say hi to them." Goku suggested.  
  
"Don't bother. They won't talk to you. They're one of the popular people and popular people don't talk to us low lifes."  
  
"Ouuu! Popcorn! I love popcorn!" Goku yelled in joy while licking his lips.  
  
A sweat drop appeared behind Krillin's head. In his mind, he believed that Goku is the stupidest kid is the world. "Not Popcorn, I meant Popular."  
  
"But aren't they the same?" Goku asked with a confused facial appearance.  
  
Krillin falls to the ground. "Goku, you have a lot to learn before getting to first grade."  
  
"Ohhh! Here they come! I'm going to say hi!" Goku shouted in high spirits.  
  
Bulma was still whispering to Yamacha's ear as they got closer and closer to Goku and Krillin.  
  
When they finally did Goku said, "Hi popcorn people! Do any of you have any popcorn you can share?"  
  
Bulma and Yamacha looked at each other with puzzle expressions. Then Yamacha took a good look at Goku closely and said, "Hey! You're the dude that kicked Vegeta's hinny and said that he wets his bed at night! Great job there! I want to congrats you."  
  
Krillin looked amazed. He thought in his mind, why would anyone that's popular as them would talk to some one as stupid as Goku. Life is complicated then I thought it would be.  
  
Bulma looked baffled at first but then she began to recognize Goku. "Oh yeah, you're the kid that was in that fight! Well, I don't know you but a friend of Yamacha is a friend of mind."  
  
With those comments they greeted Goku and Krillin, which they called "The Baldy Kid," goodbye.  
  
"Well they were nice. Hey Krillin, are there any more popcorn people? I want to meet them all. Too bad they didn't give me any popcorn though." Sighed Goku.  
  
"It's POP-PU-LAR!" Krillin sighed and scratched his head and then said, "Well there's Hercule over there," Krillin pointed behind Goku, "but he only thinks he's popular, he's not popular at all though."  
  
Goku then dashed away and went to Hercule. When he got to Hercule, Goku stopped and examine him. He had a big head and had a giant ball of black hair. He wore a brown shirt and white pants. On his face, here wore black sunglasses and he was sitting on a bean bag chair. Seeing that he looks like a nice guy, Goku approached him.  
  
"Hi there. My friend Krillin says that you're one of the popcorn people."  
  
Hercule took out his sunglasses and took a looked at Goku as if Goku were naked. As what everyone thought, Goku is stupid.  
  
"Well I don't know what a popcorn people is HAHAHA, but I am a popular person is you mean that HAHAHA! If you want my autograph then you'll have to stand in line like everybody else HAHAHA!" Hercule put his sunglass on again.  
  
Goku took a glance at the line of people. Apparently, there stood no one. "Excuse me, but there's no one there."  
  
Hercule took out his sunglasses and said, "Well everyone probably got one already HAHAHA, or maybe HAHAHA! You must be new kid HAHAHA, I'll make an exception and give one because I'm a nice guy right? HAHAHA!"  
  
Hercule then took a photo of himself making a peace sign with is fingers and was scribbling it with a black marker. Since he was only in kindergarten he didn't know how to write anything.  
  
"Gee, thanks." Goku said then he went to Krillin. Chi Chi was there too and both of them were fighting on something.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~  
  
Sanosuke's-Gurly: That's all folks. This time I'm looking for 15 reviews to make Ch. 4 and all of those who put me for favorite authors or favorite stories will get a thank you email from me! (  
  
Jezika:  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~ 


	4. Chapter 4: Green

Disclaimer: I do not own DB, DBZ, and DBGT so please don't sue.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sanosuke's-Gurly: Hey you guys. Thanks again for your reviews. You've earned it so here's more DBZ Kindergarten Style!  
  
Jezika: Yep! Yep! Yep!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~  
  
DBZ - Kindergarten Style!  
  
Chapter Three: Green  
  
By: Sanosuke's-Gurly  
  
"I WANT BLUE!" Chi Chi yelled on the top of her lungs.  
  
"Well, I WANT YELLOW!" Krillin cried back.  
  
"BLUE!"  
  
"YELLOW!"  
  
"BLUE!"  
  
"YELLOW!"  
  
"BLUE!"  
  
"YELLOW!"  
  
Goku came up in front of them.  
  
"Why are you all yelling?" He asked them. They stopped arguing and looked at Goku with fuming faces.  
  
"We'll trying to pick a color for the trees in the pictures. But, MISS THING here, kept whining for blue, but everyone knows that trees aren't blue, they're yellow." Krillin argued while giving Chi Chi scowls.  
  
It was now Chi Chi's turned to talk. "Well Goku, Mr. BALD SPOT here, doesn't want blue. He wants Yellow, "Chi Chi said in a whiny voice, "but everyone knows that yellow resembles water in the toilet! WHICH SMELLS!" After her complaints, she holds her nose and stuck out her tongue at Krillin.  
  
"Big butts so what!" Krillin yelled. "Agggggggg!" Chi Chi growled.  
  
Before they could agued more, a kid by the name Frieza had a little accident. (Kitty-HamHam68: Hehehe) He went up to Miss Mai, who which by the way was writing something on her notebook, and said, "I have poopy in my pants."  
  
Miss Mai looked in shock and said, "Frieza, where were you when you had poopy in your pants?"  
  
Frieza then turned around a pointed at the area that was right near outside the closet where the girls would play with Barbie dolls. There on the ground was the accident. (0o0)  
  
"Oh no." Miss Mai whispered to herself. As quickly as she could, she called up the janitor and told him to come there ASAP.  
  
"Ok. Frieza, honey? I'm going to get you cleaned up, but we have to wait until Mr. Janitor comes."  
  
After her last statement, the janitor charged in. It was no one else other than Janitor Po Po.  
  
"Miss Mai. I had that there was a *aghum* Janitor Po Po coughed sarcastically, bathroom problem."  
  
"Yeah, right over there." Miss Mai said pointing to the direction of where the accident had token place.  
  
"I'll get right to it." Mr. Po Po said and then he raced as fast as he could over it.  
  
Before Miss Mai could take Frieza to get cleaned up, she announced," Class! I'll be right back for you. I have to go and fix ummm . things. Janitor Po Po shall look after you after I'm gone." Miss Mai immediately took Frieza out the door after that.  
  
"Gee, I wonder what that's about?" Chi Chi asked.  
  
"Me too." Krillin said.  
  
They had only said those two comments then they were back to fighting.  
  
Goku thought for a moment while Krillin and Chi Chi kept auguring. He scratched his head and thought some more. What color resembles trees? He thought. Mmmm, red is the color of the stinging water that squeezes out when I cut my skin. Orange is what I drank this morning. Brown is the stinky stuff that was in the toilet this morning after my dad went out of the bathroom. Blue is the color of sky. Yellow is the stinky water that goes along with the brown stuff. Purple is what my eye is shaded in since Vegeta gave me that friendly tribute. So what colors are left? I know! Green!  
  
"Hey guys!" Goku cried at them. Suddenly they had stopped yelling at each other and brought their attention to Goku.  
  
"How about . . . GREEN!" Goku said happily.  
  
Krillin and Chi Chi stopped and thought for a minute. It only took them a couple seconds to make up their mind.  
  
"I think that's a good idea!" Krillin shouted with joy.  
  
"For once I agreed with him. Goku, I didn't know you were so smart." Chi Chi said trying to sweet talk him.  
  
Goku grabbed a green paint jar that was happened to be behind him. Once he grabbed it, he realized that his hand got green paint all over it.  
  
"Uh-oh. My hands got dirty. Can one of you guys get it?" Goku asked.  
  
All at once both of them charged for the green paint. They both grabbed a hold of it but they wouldn't let the other take hold of it.  
  
"Back off! It's mine!" Krillin said trying to pulled  
  
"No it's not! Goku would rather have a pretty girl like me to handle a pretty color like green!" Chi Chi said trying to pulled the jar from Krillin's clutch.  
  
Each one of them had their own strength but both were the same. They kept pulling and pulling trying to seize the control of the green paint. Then finally the jar got out of their hands but it ended up flying up in the air.  
  
The jar flew swiftly in the air. It flew in the air for a couple of seconds but then landed. To their surprise it landed somewhere they never expected.  
  
A little kid over in the front of the table was sitting there humming the song, "BINGO", while painting his project. He had a tall, long head and his skin was green. His name was Cell. Cell sat there happily, not knowing that a jar of paint was about to fall on his head.  
  
*THUMP*  
  
The green paint jar, not only gave him a large boo boo, but the lid had open and the whole blob of paint inside the jar, spilled on his head and fell big splotches of paint on his body.  
  
The whole students inside the room 308 stopped what they were doing and stared hardly and blinked at few at Cell. They stared at him for a couple seconds then laughed at him loudly.  
  
Over the right of Cell were Vegeta and his best friend, Nappa. They were the ones that was laughing cruelly and pointing fingers at him.  
  
"Hey Celly?" Nappa teased, "Green is SOOO your color!" And with that, both Vegeta and Nappa loud. Poor little Cell started to cry. He then looked at Goku who had green paint on his hands. He thought that since Goku had green paint stuck to his palms, then he must've been the one that threw the jar at him. He stood up from his chair that was now covered with wet paint and went over to Goku.  
  
Cell now stood and front of Goku. He snatch Goku's collar and hold him up.  
  
"Were you the one that did that?" Cell growled.  
  
Before Cell or Goku could do anything at all. Miss Mai entered the room and announced the class. Cell immediately put Goku down and stood there like and angel.  
  
"Class, for your information, Frieza went home for some clean up. And with no further ado, keep working on your projects." She then when to her desk and did teacher stuff.  
  
Cell walked away giving a vicious face to Goku.  
  
"Why did he hold up my shirt?" Goku asked Krillin and Chi Chi.  
  
"I'm sooo sorry, Goku!" Chi Chi pleaded at Goku.  
  
"Me too." Krillin said.  
  
"Why are you saying sorry?" Goku asked them.  
  
"Because he was about to punch you in the face." Krillin explained.  
  
"Oh. Really? I couldn't tell." Goku said.  
  
Both Krillin and Chi Chi had a sweat drop behind their heads.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sanosuke's-Gurly: I would like to say thanks to midnightnick that gave me an idea to put Vegeta and Nappa as the bullies. I'm going to post Chapter 5 just as soon as I get 20 reviews in all.  
  
Jezika: *ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ*  
  
Sanosuke's-Gurly: I guess she's asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	5. Chapter 5: The Flirty Master Roshi and ...

Disclaimer: I do not own DB, DBZ, and DBGT so please don't sue.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sanosuke's-Gurly: Hi! I glad you guys gave me those reviews, but I'm sorry for the wait. I know that you guys wanted the story in when my reviews got to 20, but it's just that school is holding me back from typing more because of the homework and tests. Well, I hope you like this chapter. I'll give you a hint. It's about more new kindergarten characters like Master Roshi, Launch, 18 and many more. Jezika-gurl won't be here to edit my story. ( So I have to do it myself. Oh yeah, and one more thing. This is for Kitto Ok, wherever ya are. You don't know how to judge a fanfic if your life depended on it! So why don't you shut up your mouth before you can give any more bad reviews! *Sticks out tongue*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~  
  
DBZ - Kindergarten Style!  
  
Chapter Three: The flirty Master Roshi and the chubby fat Majin Buu.  
  
By: Sanosuke's-Gurly  
  
After the incident with the green paint jar at art time, Miss Mai announced that it was now playtime. Playtime for Kindergartens was inside and not outside since the playground was only for first grade and up. Since they had to stay inside and they weren't allowed to run around in the classroom, the kids played with toys instead of playing tag or any game that involved running.  
  
Everyone was playing house while Goku and Krillin was in the corner, drawing scribbles on paper. Then, in front of them was Cell and he was still mad about the green paint. He hated Goku so he said there playing and once in a while he would always look up and give Goku enraged sneers.  
  
To make himself feel better, he sat there doing a play call "I Killed Goku." Since there were no dolls that looked like Cell and Goku, he just used Barbie dolls. He drew their faces on a piece of paper and cut them and glued them to the doll's faces and started to play with them.  
  
"I am the great and mighty Cell!" Cell said as he was playing his part.  
  
"I am the wimpy, stupid, idiot, evil, stinky, weird, imbecile, loser, fat, big mouth, jerk, cranky, butthead, midget, meanie, angry Goku!" Cell said trying to imitate Goku the way he wanted.  
  
Then Cell took out a green paint jar and acted out the scene of when Goku threw that paint at him, but he did it his way. He took the jar and places the Goku doll standing on it and made it say, "Hahaha, I will throw my evil, giant jar of green paint at you to destroy you FOREVER!" Then he places the doll of himself in front of the Goku doll and made it say, "You can never destroy me because I'll destroy you before you destroy me."  
  
"Well, I'll destroy you, before you destroy me, before I destroy you!" Cell made the Goku doll said.  
  
"No, I'll destroy you, before you destroy me, before I destroy you, before you destroy me!" Cell made his doll said.  
  
"No, I'll destroy you, before you destroy me, before I destroy you, before you destroy me, before I destroy you!" Cell made the Goku doll said.  
  
"No, I'll destroy you, before you destroy me, before I destroy you, before you destroy me, before I destroy you, before you destroy me!" Cell then made his doll said.  
  
"No, I'll destroy you, before you destroy me..................................." And it goes on and on and on and on and on...  
  
Goku and Krillin sat there staring at Cell with weird faces. Krillin thought to himself. Man this guy has issues. While Goku thought to himself. I didn't know that I would be that well admired in school to have a doll made after me. Cell spent the whole playtime killing Goku, well the doll I mean. (Kitty-HamHam68: He's not an adult yet to do that.)  
  
On another side of the room as Goku and Krillin examine were a kid named Master Roshi. (Kitty-HamHam68: Master Roshi is looks better old so he's gonna look like the dirty old man he is in the TV shows, but chibi, OK? OK!) Master Roshi went around the room, flirting with all of the pretty girls in the class. First he went up to Bulma....  
  
"Hi babe, what's up!" Master Roshi tried to sweet talk her. "Since you're so pretty, I'll give you a kiss from me," he said. Then he moved closer to Bulma, puckering up his lips.  
  
"Geeeeek! Help, this ugly guy is trying to kiss me!" Bulma shouted.  
  
Vegeta rushed in front of Bulma before Master Roshi's lips touch her. Master Roshi didn't know that Vegeta was in front of him because his eyes were close so he had kiss Vegeta's cheek by accident. When he opened his eyes and saw Vegeta's red, angry face, he freaked out.  
  
"YIKES!" Master Roshi squeaked. Then Vegeta punched him in the face hard and painful. After Roshi fell to the ground Bulma ran off with Vegeta and forgot about Yamacha. This gave Master Roshi a black eye, but this didn't stop him from flirting with other girls.  
  
There was a girl by the name Launch. She was sitting at her desk, finishing her finger painting since she had not finished it earlier. She was Master Roshi's next girl to give a kiss to.  
  
Master Roshi sneaked up on behind the table that she was working on. Launch didn't notice him so he took his chance. He jumped in front of her and puckers up his lips.  
  
"Let me give you a kiss sweet thing!"  
  
Launch was startle by it, but Master Roshi had tried to kiss her before so she had learned how to defend herself. She took a jar of paint and bashes it on his head, as he was about to kiss her.  
  
"TAKE THAT!" She yelled.  
  
The jar made Master Roshi's head vibrate back and forth. Then Master Roshi lost track of what he was doing and fell to the floor. Launch took the paint jar and opened it and pour all over on Master Roshi as he lay on the ground and walked away mad.  
  
When Master Roshi woke up he found paint all over him. It was BROWN! He took off his jacket that had paint on it and put it back to his backpack so he'd just wear his clean t-shirt underneath. His pants were the only thing left that had brown paint and he wasn't going to take THAT off! So he walked around with brown wet paint on his pants and a big lump from the bash.  
  
Next it was android 18, 18 for short.  
  
She was practicing how to punch so she used a teddy bear as her punching bag. Master Roshi sneaks up on behind her. He waited a few minutes but then he'd finally jumped in the direction of 18. But 18 were going to do a triple kick at that time so her leg ended up in Master Roshi's face. It punched him three times and he hit the floor. 18 then realized that she had kicked him. She smiled evilly to herself and walked over to where he lied.  
  
"You earned that! Moron!" 18 said then kicked him away. Master Roshi smashed against the wall. He sat there for the rest of the playtime groaning with two black eyes, one fat lip, brown pants that made him look like he had an accident, and a lack of pride.  
  
Then it was snack time......  
  
"Ok kids, its snack time! Who wants to help pass out the cookies and milk?" Miss. Mai said.  
  
The kids all got excited in their sits. They all rised their hands especially Goku, since he wanted to eat all of the cookies himself and drink the milk. After a few seconds to choose who should pass out the cookies and milk, Miss Mai finally chose Dende and Launch to do it. The cookies were fresh baked chocolate chip cookies and the milk was also chocolate. (Kitty-HamHam68 My favorite!"  
  
Once the cookies and milk were passed out, all of the kids began to munch down on their scrumptious snacks and drink their flavorsome milk. (Kitty- HamHam68: Ahhhhhh! This is making me hungry! Sorry, but I HAVE TO GO AND EAT SOMETHING! Be right back!)  
  
*MUNCH* *MUNCH* *MUNCH* *MUNCH* *MUNCH* *MUNCH* *MUNCH* *MUNCH* *MUNCH* *MUNCH* *MUNCH*  
  
(Kitty-HamHam68: OK! I'm back! Oh yeah, back to the story!)  
  
Goku was sitting at his seat next to Chi Chi. He was about to eat his cookies but then a huge pink hand moved in front of him from the right and grab all of his cookies. He looked over to where the hand belonged. To his eyes, it was a huge pink blob of a fat person. The blob seems to be munching heavily on Goku's cookies with crumbs flying everywhere.  
  
"Hey! Give me back-." Goku was about to shout at the blob, but a hand had placed over his mouth.  
  
Goku turned and saw that it was Chi Chi.  
  
"Don't mess with Majin Buu!" She said to him.  
  
Then Chi Chi's hand removed away from Goku's mouth. Goku was confused and said, "Why?"  
  
Chi Chi replied back saying, "If you interrupt his snack time or make him mad, then he'll turn you into food and eat you. And I couldn't bear to see you get chomped down and get swallowed into his stomach."  
  
"Eat me? Why would he want to do that?" Goku asked.  
  
"I don't know. Just don't talk to him." Chi Chi said.  
  
"Oh fine, I'll just drink my milk then." Goku said grumpily.  
  
"Oh, I just love it when you're angry. You're so cute Goku." Chi Chi said then Blushed.  
  
Goku didn't pay much attention to her as she said that. He reached for his milk but apparently Majin Buu took hold of it before Goku could even touch it with the tip of his fingernail. He hold the glass in his hand and poured it all in his mouth. Goku was now angry and didn't think of what Chi Chi said.  
  
"Hey YOU!" Goku said. Majin Buu stopped pigging out on his cookies and milk and turned to face Goku. "Yeah you right there! Since you drank my milk, I expect you to give me a refill!"  
  
Buu's plain face turned into a frown, and steam flew out of his head holes. "Grrrrrrrrrr! What did you just said!" Buu said in his high childish voice. (Remember now, Buu is fat Buu, not evil Buu or kid Buu, but Fat But. Got it. Ok, back to the story.) Goku replied, "You heard me, I want a refill on my milk. Oh yeah, and my cookies too, which YOU took!"  
  
"GRRRRRRRRRRR!" Buu stood up and looked down at Goku since Goku was shorter than him. Though Goku was smaller, he wasn't scared. Buu twitched his antenna and blasted a yellow beam at Goku to turn him into, YES, CHEESE! (KittyHamHam68: Why!? I dunno, I guess he was in the mood for it.) Before the beam could touch a hair on Goku, Goku quickly used his small brain and jumped out of the way. The beam, unfortunately, hit Miss Mai instead!  
  
"AHHHHHH!" Miss Mai screamed but it was too late. She became, CHEESE! The kindergarten kids gasped in the sight of their teacher that had became, CHEESE!  
  
"Look Miss Mai had became, CHEESE!" One of the kids named King Kai cried.  
  
Buu followed wherever Goku ran and tried to turn him into, CHEESE! (Kitty- HamHam68: All right, all right, I'll stop with the CHEESE! Hahaha! All right this time I really mean it.)  
  
Buu had turned every object in the room into cheese. (Kitty-HamHam68: see, I've stop) Then Buu had finally gotten Goku cornered. Goku was scared as Buu move his antennae at Goku. It was about to beam at Goku, but then the smell of cheese from everywhere caught Majin Buu's attention. To Goku's luck, Buu went away and nibbled on the cheese object. Goku was saved.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sanosuke's-Gurly: I know I kept interrupting my story, but I can't help it. Anyways, for the credits. The idea of Majin Buu in the story was midnightnick's idea, but the cheese idea and Buu stealing Goku's cookies and milk and then chasing him was mine and so was the rest of the story. Thanks again Midnightnick! Oh! And if you could do me a favor and read my other fanfics and give it a review. Pretty please! I beg of you!  
  
They're called: The briefcase- G Gundam. Humor/action/adventure (PG-13) The Nightmare Returns- Resident Evil. Horror/action/adventure (PG-13)  
  
Read it please! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! 


End file.
